


Intentionally Misunderstood

by Hiruma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Explicit Language, Heterochromia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruma/pseuds/Hiruma
Summary: It's the day of Kirisaki Daīchi match against Seirin; Captain Hanamiya Makoto comes across the Phantom of Teiko on his way from the massacre that was the Junior High Teikō vs. Meikō national championship match.Annoyed to find his reason for observing that ridiculous so called match sitting on an abandon court outside the stadium, he notes the expected low presence of the Phantom. The previously sunny morning has devolved into a gloomy afternoon threatening to rain at any moment. Fucking Phantom, impressive observational skills indeed, more like nonexistent. He's oblivious, having taken no notice of his approach or the impending rain. WTF!"Yo, fucking Phantom."....Hanamiya Makoto, Bad Boy or Hidden Altruistic





	1. Meeting the Phantom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Unlikely Friendships, Sneaky Bets, Shogi and Sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241019) by [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/pseuds/itsthechocopuff). 
  * Inspired by [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629216) by [ProudSinner (MercurialInK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialInK/pseuds/ProudSinner). 
  * Inspired by [Red Spider Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461062) by [kiranosaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex). 
  * Inspired by [now you see me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541329) by [itsthechocopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthechocopuff/pseuds/itsthechocopuff). 
  * Inspired by [When Opposites Attract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401760) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Wow, this is the beginning of my very first written fanfiction. Never thought I'd see the day...Okay, perhaps this is a stretch, currently seems more like a glorified plot bunny, that is rabid and contagious....
> 
> Please note any updates will be sporadic. More information available on profile page.
> 
> WARNING: While I have EVERY intention of finishing any fic I start, the possibility exists that it may NEVER be completed. 
> 
> Chapter Updated and Complete - 2018/01/04 @ 1810 EST

***Hanamiya***

Waking up 2 hours early was not on his list of things to do today, it really wasn’t. The team’s narcoleptic center, requires a ridiculous amount of alarms to wake up, so many in fact they start going off at 3 am. Normally this is not an issue, so long as Seto is on time that is. However that baka earned himself a triple menu for the next week for leaving his phone in my gym bag. 

The day has not even started and a headache is already present. Of course it's the type that only promises to get worse as the day drags by. Considering he’ll have to deal with Kiyoshi in the afternoon it’s no surprise. Last time he saw that bastard he sprained his knee, knowing that over-sized baka he’s only made it worse since then. Just thinking about that idiot who can’t take care of himself is a fucking waste of time. 

However before that I have a Phantom to see. Teikō has two matches today, per their usual schedule the Phantom plays in the second quarter. Since he has to make sure his narcoleptic teammate joins the living today, his teammates are useless, none of them are awake before 9 if they can get away with it. Intending to view the Phantom’s second match of the day, he gets ready and makes his way to Seto’s. Since he is now coach as well as captain, he will make the dorms a requirement for the regulars. How much time and frustration he will save. Not to mention the team will be on hand for further torture...training. Yes, the team’s regulars will be required to stay in the dorms. 

 

***Seto***

So warm, so warm. Hmm….something, wah….

“o….to….Se….SETO! Open the fucking door already before I smoke you out and leave you for dead.”

Ahh, I know that voice….I KNOW that voice. SHIT! Tumbling out of my warm nest I haphazardly make my way to the door. Bracing myself for imminent demise I open the door to find Hanamiya, pissed off, more so than usual in the morning.

“Seto, any idea what fucking time it is. By the way your training menu is already tripled for the week, feel free to argue if you’d like more.” With Hanamiya’s eyes flashing as dangerously, as they are he knew not to question. Though he’s pillaging his memories trying to figure out what the fuck he did to piss Hanamiya off so spectacularly.

Suddenly he is jarred out of his thoughts as Hanamiya barks at him to get fucking ready...something about a ghost…

...ghost

Wait...ghost. FUCK, the Phantom player were supposed to check out. Shit, no wonder Hana’s so fucking pissed. Grabbing everything, keys, phone….phone….a glimmer of light catches my eye and I look up only to see Hanamiya’s sadistic smile as he waves my phone in the air….”Missing something Seto”...

Fuck….

 

***Hanamiya***

Teikō made the finals, as if there was any doubt with that group of bakemono’s. However he can clearly see all 10 players on the court, the entire match. Where is the fucking Phantom. This day has been ridiculous, this match even more so. The junior high national championship is a slaughter of epic proportions. Teikō vs. Meikō with a score of 111 to 11 in the bakemono’s favor. What a masterful setup, how ridiculous is it that the bakemono’s are handled in such a way. They don’t even see the beautiful anguish left in their wake. Only that captain knows, it's obvious he staged this massacre but for whose benefit, how that little shit reminds me of Imayoshi. At least the sly bastard from Tōō is upfront about being a sly bastard.

Whatever, such a waste of time. Now I have to deal with the fucking baka Kiyoshi. What could be worse.

Traversing between the stadiums I notice an odd floating patch of blue. Light blue, floating, shit...straining my eyes further I see one of today's frustrations. 

Annoyed to find his reason for observing that ridiculous so called match sitting on an abandon court outside the stadium, he notes the expected low presence of the Phantom. The previously sunny morning has devolved into a gloomy afternoon threatening to rain at any moment. Fucking Phantom, impressive observational skills indeed, more like nonexistent. He's oblivious, having taken no notice of his approach or the impending rain. WTF!

"Yo, fucking Phantom."

Suddenly I find myself looking into crystal blue eyes set in an expressionless face. Those blue eyes appear dead, hollow, empty. Right now this player, the so called Phantom is useless. I’ll be damned if I wasted my entire morning…

“Such an interesting expression your sporting their Phantom. Are you not from Teikō, your team just one the national’s yet here you are looking like trash. Victory is Everything, is it not.”

“...” not a single change in that expressionless face. What will get a reaction I wonder. 

“You think you know the meaning of PAIN, DESPAIR, MONSTER. Follow me Phantom, perhaps you learn something useful.”

As I start walking away, I notice the Phantom has disappeared from the bench. Spreading out my senses, I hear silent steps to my left. Sure enough a brief glance shows that the Phantom is there. Following, albeit robotically, but still following.

 

***Kuroko***

What am I doing. Who is this person who sees me. At I time when I want nothing else but to be invisible, this person sees me. Words are spat at me, not that I clearly register what is being said, I decide to follow this person. As awareness returns, I realize we are headed to the stadium where the Senior High Championship is being held. The moment I hesitate I hear that biting tone again, this time the words begin to register through my haze.

“Come, predict the future Phantom”.

Suddenly an echo of my captain’s voice “I see your future Tetsuya, I am absolute”. Revolted at the thought of my captain’s viewpoint I find myself retorting sharply. 

"Knowing the future is an ability currently in the hands of a psychotic sociopath with hetero-chromatic eyes. I would rather not imitate the insane"

Once again there is barking laughter, biting at the edges of my senses. Pinpricks left in its wake before words follow. "So you do speak Phantom; I was beginning to think you were incapable after you caused the destruction of your so called sun".

My sun, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Shige-kun...Suddenly, the emptiness that was in me is being filled, the sensation of burning, flames threatening to swallow me. Such strong feelings, more than I ever thought I could feel at once. 

Rage Erupted; everything went white. The prickling sensation slowly receded, gradually I could see again, sounds came back into focus. 

Feeling light and suddenly calmer than I have ever felt, I look up and meet the eyes of the person who knew so much that should not be known. As I look into storm grey eyes, I suddenly see so much detail. Suddenly I feel like I am reading a book about the person standing in front of me. From the moment he woke up to now, I begin wondering if I am truly here and awake, how is this possible.

That biting tone once again reaches my ears and provides information that only serves to confuse me further. "I seem to be looking at someone with hetero-chromatic eyes now; I wonder, are you just as much a psychotic sociopath as you claim your captain to be?"

 

***Hanamiya***

As the Phantom raises his eyes, the brief flicker of surprise I feel does not outwardly show. For the pair of crystal blue eyes is no more. His right eye is now darker than the shadows in which he plays. I briefly wonder if he will undergo a massive personality change as what befell his captain. Intriguing.

Feeling a sadistic grin spreading wide on my face I let the little Phantom know what I see. "I seem to be looking at someone with hetero-chromatic eyes now; I wonder, are you just as much a psychotic sociopath as you claim your captain to be?" However something tells me he has not quite processed what I said. What does he see with this new view. Suddenly he speaks and I know his eyes are the same as mine. 

"You've had a headache since this morning, probably woke up with it, pain 2/10, however steadily increasing. You recently had your left ear pierced, with the warmer weather it has been aching. Loud noises mid morning increased your overall headache which is now at a 5/10. Your neck muscles are tensing, showing no signs of relaxing, probably due to anticipation of an upcoming external stimulus. By the end of the day your head will be pounding, unable to see straight you'll pass out before you get home."

Yes he sees like I do, this is great. Releasing a peel of barking laughter that I know bites the others senses; "I thought you would rather not imitate the insane, fucking phantom?"

The blunet speaks once again, the first flicker of unease showing through the stoic facade. "I am not imitating the insane, I...I think I, may have joined the insanity"

Scoffing, I find myself reaching out, cuffing the phantoms head, ruffling his hair. Quickly my grip tightens, forcing the phantom to maintain eye contact; "Insanity is relative, you have merely released your limitations and are able to now see what you could not before. My team is playing the next match, watch and you will know what happens in the future. This is not a request.”

Grabbing my bag, I quickly pull out a notebook, complete with pen so the phantom has no excuses and shove it into his arms. Then proved to enter the gym and meet with my team. Seto seems to have found his way over without issue and is already napping. Dame narcoleptic.

 

***Kuroko***

Feeling something shoved into his arms, he looks down to find a notebook and pen. Glancing back up he's alone; outside the gym where the match is about to start. Briefly wondering if the sudden start of surprise I feel at finding myself alone, is what I frequently cause others to feel when I enter or leave a room. Shrugging, I open the notebook in my hands and begin inspecting it. Unfamiliar handwriting provides instructions to observe each player and focus on their bodies. Notations to focus specifically on joints and areas of frequent athletic injuries based on specific plays. If any area on a players body appear particularly tense or inflamed, note how they play and are if there are any compensating movements occuring. This seems rather specific for the a player to be carrying around with him and hand out like an assignment. It almost seems as though this is something that player used for himself. 

Thinking back to what he said to the player regarding his headache, he remembers he noticed swelling in his neck muscles, eyes slightly dilated indicating mild to moderate pain levels...how did he see that, let alone deduct what he had from visual observation only? 

Who has he been talking to anyway, everything seems rather surreal today. Feeling his own headache approaching, he steals himself and enters the gym unnoticed.

Finding a vantage point high in the bleachers, Kuroko settles down to watch not a Basketball match, but individual athletes in their environment. 

***

The trend of foals that progress in the match unseen by the referees is astonishing in itself. Kuroko see's how the team in teal moves, fluid coordination that is beautiful despite itself and what it represents. The other team however, rather then becoming overwhelmed or succumbing to the despair he had seen so many teams fall to, is ignited by fury and passion to fight more, fight harder, fight faster, not giving an inch.

Briefly remembering the words in the notebook, Kuroko begins looking at all the players, focusing on their performance, fluidity, movement, coordination, awareness, and specifically common points of injury such as joints.

The team in teal, now know to him as Kirisaki Daīchi and the player from earlier their #4, the team's captain and coach, Hanamiya Makoto. While he still sees the tenseness in his neck and shoulders, it appears to have alleviated somewhat as thought after their conversation, additional care was taken to stretch and relax those muscles.

The Small Forward (SF) #7, despite having a blank look in his brown eyes, was carrying noticeable tension in his left elbow, though not enough at this point to lead to injury. This also is the elbow used to connect frequently with other players while inside under the basket. With how accurate his left elbow jab is, this player is left handed yet still capable of making good rebounds with his right hand. He appears to be using his left, dominant side to accurately pinpoint the best spot for impact with 100% accuracy. 

The player with violet hair, is the Power Forward (PF) #10, only slightly taller in build that the SF appears more exhausted. Overall minor inflammation is visible throughout his body, as though he recently came off an intense training streak. The stiffness at the beginning of match has relaxed and the player is moving more fluid as the game progresses.

Shooting Guard (SG) #8 sporting orange hair Center (C) #12 the tallest player on the team with slicked back hair are in peak shape with no discernible vulnerably. Both appear to be well rested and warmed up.

***

While he had been observing the Kirisaki Daīchi team, the teams felt evenly matched. However as soon as I began focusing my observations on the other team, Seirin, I notice the imbalance. Win or lose this match, disaster will strike. For Seirin, the team full of fighting spirit has 3 players on the brink of an imminent injury, severe enough to bench them for the season.

The Power Forward (PF) Seirin #8, is using what appears to be his signature hook shot. Weather this is a newly learned shot, or one he has been using for a while, his wrist is inflamed, on the verge of a tearing a tendon. Each time he uses his hook shot, he is putting tremendous pressure on the outside of his right wrist. At this point, the player has to be aware of this, there is no way he is not experiencing pain in his joint. Pain that has been steadily increasing, he will see a sudden drop in the accuracy of his shot soon. I would estimate that he has 5 more shots left before he can no longer shoot at all. 

Seirin's Captain, #4 Shooting Guard (SG) appears to be in a similar situation. He has most likely been undergoing strenuous training to improve his shooting accuracy under pressure. Perhaps this clutch mode of his, flooding him with adrenaline, is preventing him from realizing the pain he is in. Each time he shoots, he is re-creating micro-tears in his elbows and wrists. When done under controlled circumstances, this can lead to an athletes overall improvement, however currently any one of his shots could be the one that pushes him to the edge and causes a repetitive strain injury. He will most likely be seeing his shooting accuracy decline within the next 5 minutes regardless to due the overly exhausted muscles in his arms.

However the most notable is Seirin's Ace and Center #7. His left knee is showing signs of severe muscular exhaustion. With the third quarter just starting, this player cannot continue to the end of the game. With his height and build on a knee strained to this extent. A single wrong move, his knee is going to dislocate, most likely to the outside and cause severe tearing of the knees structure at the same time. If this happens, he will likely never play any impact sport again.  
Then it happens.

Snap…

Rebound by Seirin's #7 and Kirisaki Daiichi's #12…

Chaos...


	2. The Inevitable Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko continues his observation of the events that take place in the match, speculating that Kiyoshi's injury was actually lessened by the fall, with the impact and angle controlled as it was by Kirisaki Daīchi's Center.
> 
> Seirin leaves quickly and as the stadium empties out, the Phantom and Kirisaki Daīchi team formally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is between Kuroko and Kirisaki Daīchi. Kuroko's continued observation of the game he observed and Kirisaki Daīchi basically claiming the phantom as their player.
> 
> Chapter Reviewed, though I may add some more details to this chapter.

***Kuroko***

Chaos, pandemonium, panic, fury, intensity, anger, team……

Kuroko knew two things the moment he witnessed the fall of the Iron Heart. The first, it was absolutely 100% intentional. The second, it was perfectly executed and timed to prevent Kiyoshi from an even more debilitating injury. 

The spatial awareness and anatomical knowledge to perfectly guide the development of an inevitable injure is astronomical. Kirisaki Daīchi’s #12 pulled of a fucking miracle….

That last rebound, had Kiyoshi landed on his own, that would have been it. His knee exhausted and at the maximum limit would have slipped sideways, dislocating the joint entirely and causing a significantly higher amount of damage. The angle of #12’s leg and foot forced Kiyoshi’s knee to hit the floor as a straight on impact. While causing more frontal bruising and possibly damaging the kneecap it prevented the total destruction of the joint had it gone sideways.

While Kuroko was contemplating what occurred, he realized the game ended. Seirin won by a point. However they don’t look like it, rather they are radiating such rage that they seem like one individual. So synchronized they must be in order to resonate this much. This team is close knit, fighting for the same thing and relying on one another. Rather remarkable.

Suddenly his eyes are drawn to a flash of stormy grey, almost appearing silver in the lighting of the gym. The captain I spoke with earlier, why does he seem so focused on me, able to pick me out disregarding my misdirection entirely. Suddenly the violet haired PF #10 calls out to the Captain.

“Oi, Hana-chan what are you staring at so intensely in the empty bleachers?”

“Kazuya, can't you see the Phantom.” Hanamiya asks, same barking tone Kuroko remembers from the morning. However there is an edge of steel in his voice. A challenge, of what exactly. Ahh, of course, the notebook, my thinking still seems to be muddled. I should head home.

Silently I exit the bleachers, however when I try to exit the gym I once again come face to face with the Captain of Kirisaki Daīchi. I pull out the notebook with my observations and hand it to him while maintaining eye contact. Without looking away he hands the notebook to the #12 Center. With the captains gaze on me directly, the rest of the team begins to take notice, eyes widen and gasps are heard.

A brusque deep rumbling laughter comes from the Center player. “Makoto, who exactly did you find and where?”

“Kentarō, meet the Phantom 6th man from Teikō. Phantom meet your new team, Kirisaki Daīchi.”

Exclamations sound out, surprised but welcoming all the same. However Kuroko already made his choice, he is done, done with basketball. “Ano, I no longer wish to play basketball in any capacity. So I cannot accept your offer. Excuse me.” 

“Oi, fucking Phantom, where exactly do you think you are going. Where did all this fucking polite speech come from, you certainly had quite the sassy attitude earlier.” Kuroko, hearing the annoyance it the captain's voice glances up, only to suddenly be pulled forward by the chin while said captain looks deeply into his eyes. Just as suddenly Kuroko finds himself toppling backwards after having been released by the captain. Confused as to the sudden change Kuroko glances around, uncertainty bleeding through into his posture.

 

***Hanamiya***

Apparently the Phantom has a split personality like his captain from Teikō. While the overall persona does not seem to different, his eyes are back to being a matching pair of crystal blue. At least there is a visible change in the Phantom. 

“Oi, don’t you remember the notes you took for this game, you basically agreed to join my team already Phantom so get over yourself. In addition, would you like to take down your rainbow haired friends. Remember your Sun…” Ahh there, that's the trigger, his ‘Sun’. Soon as I mentioned that his right eye fell to shadow, however this time it did not stay.

No further objections were coming from the Phantom, so Hanamiya decided to bulldoze his way onward. He has complete plans to get the Phantom registered at Kirisaki Daīchi as soon as possible. Once accepted, Kirisaki Daīchi does not allow transfers out unless the student is moving out of the Tokyo region. With the addition of the dorms, well have a firm grasp on the Phantom. Pushing onward then…

“It appears we skipped introductions earlier, I am Hanamiya Makoto, #4, captain, coach, PG and Ace of Kirisaki Daīchi. The baka already taking a nap is our Center, Kentarō Seto #5. Hiroshi Yamazaki our SG wearing #8. Bubblegum here is our #10 PF, Kazuya Hara. The guy here with the rather blank eyed star is our #7 SF, Kōjirō Furuhashi. Itsuki Matsumoto here is our reserve Center wearing #12.” As each person was introduced they made sure to make eye contact with the Phantom, who seems a touch overwhelmed. Sadly I feel a bit disappointed, I thought it would be harder to break his facade. 

 

***Kuroko***

“Hanamiya-senpai, I understand and I did enjoy watching your game. However I have not yet graduated from Teikō and still have exams to finish.” Feeling slightly overwhelmed at essentially being scouted for a team, particularly after this morning, when he wants nothing to do with basketball, everything is just seeming to pile up....Before I can continue this thought process, Hanamiya-senpai interrupts…

“Oi, Phantom. Stop worrying so much, keep yourself in basic shape for the rest of the year, I get the process started to transfer into Kirisaki Daīchi on a scholarship, by the way you will be required to stay in the dorms. Continuing on, we’ll help you study for your entrance exams as well, hand over your phone.” Kuroko notes that as soon as he does, the captain passes it to Hara-senpai who starts entering several numbers, then appears to be sending messages from my phone. I suppose that's one way to trade information.

He can feel exhaustion settling in, hearing murmuring around him he begins to drift off.

 

***Hanamiya***

“Please tell me the fucking Phantom’s address is in that phone. Looks like we are taking him home considering he passed out.” What the fuck! I know he’ll be perfect for the Spider Web and he’s already proven extremely observant based on his notes form the match. Almost too observant, picking out motives and shit like that. He vaguely notes that Seto has woken up and is looking at him with concern, before he too feels darkness sweeping in.

 

***Kirisaki Daīchi***

Hara: ...pop….pop... “What just happened?”

Furuhashi: “Hana-chan passed out, he has had a migraine all day, guess it caught up with him”

Yamazaki & Matsumoto: blink…blink “Anyone know where Hana-chan lives? Who’s taken the Phantom home?”

Seto: grumbling… “I’ll take Makoto home, Hara, can you take the Phantom?”

Hara: ...pop....pop… “Sure, he’s rather cute and way to light. You think he eats shadows?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter  
> Kuroko wakes up at home. His grandmother greats him but something seems off, his grandmother is more tired than usual.  
> Back at Teikō, Kuroko officially resigns from the Basketball club while avoiding the GOM.  
> Hanamiya arranges a scholarship application that's guaranteed for Phantom of Kirisaki Daīchi, as a guaranteed regular of the Basketball club, he will be required to move into the dorms. Cackling madly at his plotting Hanamiya takes a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Overview/Outline
> 
> Hanamiya Makoto  
> -Has plans to scout the Phantom of Tekio for his team; Kirisaki Daīchi.  
> -Observes the National Junior High Championship Match: Teikō vs. Meikō  
> -The match is a massacre, with no Phantom on court  
> -On the way to gym where the Senior High Division matches are taking place he comes across the Phantom, broken and of no use in such a state he intervenes.
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya  
> -Pain, Sorrow, Hatred; welling up inside of him, yet feeling achingly empty following his team's hollow victory against his childhood friend, Shigehiro Ogiwara  
> -Just the day before, when returning a student ID, he was inspired by the team called Seirin. In his eyes, they were team personified...  
> -Now though...Done, he's done, wanting nothing more than to truly disappear at this moment his misdirection fails him  
> -Approached by a player in teal, who spits words that remain unprocessed, in a biting tone that spur him to instinctively react follow  
> -Where will this lead, why is he following, who is he even without basketball
> 
> ....
> 
> Next Chapter  
> Insights on why the 'accident' / 'not accident' saved Kiyoshi's basketball career, or would have if the Iron Heart did not also have iron stubbornness.


End file.
